Siblings
by Vigilluminatus
Summary: Takes place after Dash and Violet escaped the flame wave and before they wake up snuggled together in the jungle. What would an almost grown-up sister think about her nerve-racking brother? Chapter two is about Dashs thoughts a few weeks later.
1. Violet's thoughts

This is my first Incredibles-Fanfic. My English is rather bad I'm afraid, please be kind and don't show me all the grammar faults, okay? The story takes place after Dash and Violet escaped from the flame wave and before they wake up snuggled together in the jungle. I hope it's not too shoddily for you.

Disclaimer: "The Incredibles" belongs to Pixar/Disney

Siblings

The girl woke up abruptly. In the first moment she did not know, where she was and looked around confusedly. Overslept she asked herself, how fast indoor plants were actually able to grow, because it seemed likely, that her room had become completely overgrown. At the same time her bones announced, that her bed had turned into stone overnight. Then she collected her thoughts and recognized, where she was: On the same island, from where missiles were launched at her!

Violet Parr screwed her mouth and massaged her ribs. They ached slightly in consequence of sleeping in the open, whereof her lean body was not utterly innocent. Now, that her spirits were revived fully, she remembered the events of the past day. It had begun rather normally, until her mother came home hopping mad from her meeting with her mysterious "old friend". After Dash had filched these strange costumes from her, she was so curious about the whole thing, that she crept into the jet her mother had ordered. Why did her mother need such an expensive Super-suit in order to tackle Violets father about… yeah, whatever?

Then like a nightmare horrible events happened blow on blow: they had been bombarded with missiles and almost fell to death right before they were just barely able to rescue themselves onto this island full of shady characters. And finally her mother left her alone because she wanted to seek her husband, who was in big problems now… if mom found him before the madmen were able to. And now she was sitting here in the middle of a jungle together with.

But now Violet remembered that she wasn't alone. Hastily she turned around. Her little brother Dash, the unofficial holder of each speed record in this world, was still laying at the other end of the glade and sleeping noisily. In one of their rare moments of total agreement they concluded to sleep as far away as possible from each other without leaving the little glade they escaped to from the flame wave. Violet pressed her lips together. His snoring seemingly awaked her from her sleep. Couldn't this little plague leave her alone during sleep?

The girl cursed uninhibitedly. Why did such things only happen to her? Because of her powers she had enough problems with people and now that as well! Why did she have to own super powers? She never asked for them! If someone had asked her, she would have been a normal girl, who only had to worry about her friend. She screwed her mouth embittered. THAT was a sorrow she'd never have to worry about thanks to her powers. No one liked freaks like her.

She registered infuriated that Dash was becoming restless. If he intended to snore at this volume until their mother returned, he'd get a problem! Violet rose and crawled on all fours to the sleeping little shape in order to joggle him. Of course Dash would not be delighted to be woken up so violently, but a part of her looked already forward to the unavoidable dispute. She wanted to vent her spleen on somebody, and who'd be a better victim than a nerve-racking little brother?

She extended her hand in order to grab Dash at his shoulder, but then she stopped suddenly. She listened a moment and registered that the boy wasn't snoring. What she reputed to be snoring, were actually mumbled words. He was talking in this sleep! She was utterly perplexed and asked herself, whether she should wake him up nevertheless, but in the end she removed the hand from his shoulder. She did not know why she was doing that, but she sat down and listened to Dashs words. At first they were difficult to understand, but when he turned around and showed her his sleeping face, it became easier.

„Mom..."

Violet lifted her eyebrow amusedly. She grinned perfidious. The "I'm-so-great" and "I'm-so-grown-up" Dash called for his mother! She was looking forward to the moment, when she could use that against his big ego. When he was going to provoke her the next time, which could not take very long, she would be prepared. But the next words he aspirated caused her grin to vanish... thoroughly.

„Fire...", the boy mumbled and winced in sleep. „Cave... not fast enough… flames… Mom, help me!"

Violet stared at Dash shocked, who winced again and convolved. She hadn't to be a genius to know, that he was dreaming of the incident tonight, where they both nearly had been grilled. But in contrast to the reality, in his dream he seemed to be not fast enough to leave the cave in time.

Why should he dream of something, that never happened? He had been fast enough not only to get out of the cave in time but to rescue her too, before the flame wave could overtake them. Ashamed Violet had to admit, that Dash saved her life… and she only thought of venting her spleen on him.

„Help me", pleaded her brother in his sleep. A single tear appeared at the edge of his black mask and flowed over his cheek. „Mom, help me..."

Instinctively Violet lifted her hand and brushed the tear away. As she became aware of what she was doing, she froze in this position. She NEVER touched her brother, except they were struggling! Hastily she removed hand as if she had burnt her fingers. She sensed, that she was turning red and suddenly she was glad that Dash was fast asleep. She eyed her hand and then her brother, who lay now quietly, unbelievingly.

Why had she done that? Dash and she could not stand each other. There was no day they weren't quarrelling, except one of them wasn't at home. And there wasn't just the normal tension between a young brother and an older sister between them, but also their dammed up aggressions cause of hiding their powers. That's why their collisions usually were rather violent.

Had she had sympathy for Dash? Violet really tried to suppress this question, but then she hesitated. Her brother was an arrogant, big-headed pain in the neck, who took each opportunity to provoke her, but here on this island he was only a little boy who had to fear for his dear life! Dear god, just a couple of hours ago he had been in school and a little time later someone launched missiles at him! And after all this their mother, who would have known what to do, had disappeared. She was frightened of what could happen to her on this isle too… she couldn't imagine what Dash was feeling, who was a child in a situation, that was dangerous even for adults.

Violet felt helpless. She didn't have the slightest clue what she should do now… especially cause Dash had begun to wince again. The thought, that she should approach the nerve-racking dwarf in front of her once again, was abhorrent… but at the same time she felt the urge to comfort her little brother. The girl cursed again. For such a situation mothers were predestined! The whole case was ridiculous and disgusting and embarrassing! In that moment an unpleasant thought entered her mind. Her mother had granted her the responsibility until she came back from searching for her husband. That meant, that she was even responsible for this case, it didn't matter how much she wished, that she hadn't woke up.

She swallowed. Very, very slowly her hand touched his cheek. In the first moment she screwed her mouth in disgust. She blushed with shame, but she continued caressing Dashs cheek and he relaxed. She did not know what was the matter with her. A part of her wished with ardour, that the guys of this isle should find her immediately, so that this charade would end, but another part of her remembered the words of her mother... and there was even another part, that she tried to suppress with all her might. That part of her that whispered she liked this touch.

That was clearly nonsense! She was only doing this because her mother told her to take care of her brother! Her hand slid down to Dashs shoulder and stroked his arm gently. The boy now breathed quietly and regularly. The faint smile lighted up his face. Violet tried to eliminate the thought that Dash looked indeed like a child that needed protection in this moment, not like the hyperactive whirlwind that he was at home.

„Mom...", he sighed softly.

Violets hand winced back and she became invisible cause of the shock. As she settled down and became visible again, her face had turned red like a tomato. That was going too far! This was going to end now! Dash was sleeping quietly now, what meant, that she had fulfilled her duty. Quickly she turned around and crawled back to her sleeping area on all fours. She laid down conveniently and tried to calm down, but the red colour on her face didn't want to vanish so soon.

Unfortunately she wasn't able to sleep after all that, even through Dash was quiet now. Confused thoughts clouded her mind. She rubbed her hand absent-mindedly as if she was missing something... no, she missed NOTHING!

Violet shut her eyes and cursed again. What was the matter with her? Usually no distance was large enough if it was laying between her and Dash. They despised themselves with a passion, that only archenemies or siblings could understand. Why did she feel so unwell? Was it cause he called her „Mom"? Yes, it had to be that.

After two more sleepless minutes she admitted that it was not all. She felt unwell because Dash enjoyed her touch, even if he was unconscious. And she did too. Her cheeks turned red again. She clenched her teeth. That was so endlessly EMBARRASSING! She felt like she would die by shame if anyone came to know of that. She was furious about herself. Damnit, she already had enough problems! She was on an island full of enemies, her parents were both away and she couldn't stop thinking of…

Suddenly she knew why. She raised her eyes, turned around and stared at the shape of her sleeping brother. The boy was no longer mumbling in his sleep, but nor he was sleeping so peacefully than before, when she had caressed his cheek. It was difficult to see because of his mask, but she assumed, that his eyelids flickered.

Certainly. Violet breathed a sigh of release as she finally recognized the reason for these sudden feelings. They were both very young. They were in a dangerous situation. And they were alone. She had simply been frightened, she recognized now. She allayed her own fears while she was comforting Dash. Violet breathed again. Therefore all of that was of a temporary nature only. Good, because she doubted that she would have been able to face up Dash ever again, if these feelings were more deeply...

If her mother saw Violet in this moment, she would have smiled for sure. The girl was a teenager without a doubt. For this strange part of humankind having to do with little, cheeky brothers was a taboo, touching them tenderly was simply a sacrilege. Teens felt mature, and that meant that according to an unwritten law they had to look down at younger ones. In the entire world younger and older siblings were at strife because the older ones considered themselves mature, while they appeared to be bossy and arrogant in the eyes of the younger ones. Helen would have understood, why Violet was feeling a mixture of shame and facilitation now that she believed that her fear was the only reason of her feelings towards her brother. But the older woman would have been incredibly amused.

Violet laughed nervously, but she became serious again almost immediately. What should she do now? What if Dash became anxious again? She swallowed. What if… she wasn't able to fall asleep anymore? Being awake here in this jungle the entire night would be hell, but she was rather certain that she would find no sleep. At least... not…

In Violets view grew horror as she gazed at Dash again. She asked herself if she went completely mad because she was only THINKING of this possibility… but compared to a night in the cold jungle… The girl raised and approached her brother slowly. During this time her mind kicked of a discussion.

"He is a pain in the neck!"

Incontestable, Violet thought.

"Without him you would have less problems!"

Probable.

"You and he will never like each other!"

Possible.

"If you do, what you intend to do, it will be just as embarrassing for him like it is for you! He will never forgive you!"

Without any doubt.

"But WHY do you want to do it then?"

Violet thought about this question while she laid down next to her brother, the space between them only half an arm's length. She paid attention not to touch him although she knew deep inside, that it would happen in the sleep nevertheless. Even though it was almost insufferably embarrassing, she felt relaxed as soon as she heard his peaceful breathing behind herself. She knew that Dash probably would not be able to protect her, if something really dangerous happened, but that made no difference. The only important thing was that she was not alone.

„Because he is here", she answered her own question. „And because I need him as much as he needs me. That's enough."

And that was the truth. The warm feeling in her belly, which banished the fear of unknown dangers at least for this moment, proved she was right. Smiling satisfied Violet closed her eyes and listened to the breaths of her brother. They slowly guided her to the land of dreams. In her last sleepless second she asked herself, what she should tell Dash the next day, when he would ask, how she could have got so close to him. But she wasn't able to answer this question before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

If their mother saw her children in that moment, she would have smiled and probably put Dashs arm around Violets thin waist. She would have known, that fear was only one reason why her daughter sought shelter in the vicinity of her brother. Helen had experienced with her husband in her past days, how solving problems and withstanding dangers together could create tender feelings between two people. The situation on this island might be dangerous, but perhaps this was the proper place for Dash and Violet to recognize that contempt sometimes only served to cover understanding and affection. And although Dash got the shock of his short life, when he realized, that he had slept snuggled up to his bossy, arrogant, constantly ill-tempered sister, he had to admit deep inside, that it had not been COMPLETELY disgusting. He had to admit, that he felt safe.

Violet was glad that her brother never wanted to talk with her about this night, although he woke up before her. She blamed the excitement of the following day for this. But she knew that she began to understand her brother in this night. As much as an almost grown-up sister was able to understand her nerve-racking little brother.

Their mother would have been very amused of the childish behaviour of her children. Perhaps it was a good thing that Helen wasn't with them this night.


	2. Dash's thoughts

I don't know why I wrote this second chapter, I think it was the fault of my evil side – I simply had to punish Dash the same way as Violet. Please tell me if he is too OOC, okay? Many thanks to all my reviewers. I hope you like this chapter too – even if it is very similar to the first one I admit.

Zeorymer440: Thanks for your review. I know, that the English tenses are my weak point (yes, English IS a second language for me – my mother tongue is German), but I didn't know verbose sentences were something bad. Maybe you will like Dash's POV better, even if my English hasn't improved since the first chapter.

Sibba: "Du bist ein guter Dichter." Well, your "Deutsch" is better than my English I think. And my siblings aren't that bad. They are just… well, younger than me g.

Disclamer: The Incredibles do still not belong to me.

Siblings part 2

He ran. As fast as he could, but strangely he wasn't getting anywhere. Under normal circumstances no one was even able to see him, cause he was way too fast. But now, when he needed his speed desperately, it let him down. Although his panic-stricken fear winged his steps, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, he noticed that his legs and his breath became heavier. And the worst thing was that he could feel the warmth.

Why couldn't he escape this hell? His whole life long his superpowers had been his curse and his gift at the same time, but now they let him down. That was so not fair! Panic shot through his veins, but despair followed as he realized, that he wouldn't become faster. His superhero-suit slowly became hot at the backside. He clenched his teeth together and desperately tried to accelerate, but it was no use. He opened his mouth to curse as he heard a cry behind himself.

With his eyes flung open cause of fright Dash looked back. The time suddenly slowed down, so that he was able to see each detail with superhuman focus. He noticed the edges of the rock in the cave, which seemed to blur now in the heated air. Likewise he saw each flame, that came into his direction. But nothing of that was important. His whole concentration was marked onto a small point in the middle of this flame tongues. They moved so slowly that he was sure they intended to torment him. Violets mouth stayed open in order to produce another scream, but then the expression of her face changed into immeasurable agony. One second later her entire body had been swallowed by the flame wave and disappeared in the inferno.

Dash felt how his entire strength left him. His feet couldn't carry him any longer, he fell hard. The whole situation seemed unrealistic. His sister... dead? That could not be. On whom should he vent his rage now? Whom could he make livid now? Violet was the only one who understood, why he needed someone to annoy, even if she did not hate him less because of that. He didn't allow her to die!

But he did not need to look back. He could feel the increasing heat on the whole body now, although it wasn't important anymore. He was so lost in thoughts that he felt nothing but a deep, paralysing emptiness, which took over his body. Their mother had told Violet to look after him... now no one was there anymore, who could take care of him. His father had disappeared... his mum went away to search for him... and Violet... In this moment the flame wave reached him and erased his consciousness. There was enough time to utter the cry...

... he awoke with and sat up in bed. Dash gasped for breath and listened if he had woken someone up. Again! Two weeks had passed since their adventure on Syndromes isle, but this nightmare returned again and again. But why? Shame flooded through his mind and he bit onto his lip. He was sure that his parents never had had nightmares. They were idols of a whole generation, brave super-heroes, who had everything under control at work and in their private time. And he liked his new secret identity as much as they did. But why did this nightmare return then?

Actually it was not exactly the same dream. Dash remembered very well the first time, when he dreamt of these events. That had been in the night after... in the night after he and Violet had just escaped the flame wave. It had been embarrassing for him even at that time. After all they had survived, even if only Dashs super-speed had saved them. But something had been completely different in his dream at this first time.

Dash was glad that it was dark in his room. So nobody had a chance to see his blushing face, even if he or she was up at this late hour. Three times the nightmare had returned since he was at home again and he and Violet had died each time. But on the island, when he had dreamt it for the first time, the flame wave hadn't reached them. Suddenly all the heat had disappeared... only a gentle warmth had remained, where a hand had caressed him.

In the dream his mother had comforted him and had smiled encouragingly. He had felt so protected like rarely before, although he couldn't understand why the dream had changed that much. He did not know what had happened after this touch, but anyhow it had been no new nightmare. Except the fact, that he had slept cuddled up to his sister.

Dash frowned. Violet! Why did it disturb him that much to see her dying in the dream... okay, in a very realistic dream he had to admit? Even if they got on with the other one better since they had to work together during crime fighting, they were still brother and sister - and that alone was conflict potential. They picked a quarrel at least one time every few days just to keep in practise, mostly because of Violets new boyfriend (that topic worked every time). But before Syndromes attack they had hated themselves with burning passion. Dash knew still exactly well, that he had laid awake many nights just to imagine cruel tortures for his sister, when they had quarrelled with real fury. Why did this dream, where he saw her dying, disturb him that much?

Obviously he did not wish her to be dead, in the meantime he was grown up enough to admit that. Harmony might probably never exist between them, but the dangers on the island taught him, that super-heroes were powerful alone, but united they were unstoppable. He and Violet complemented each other well and they helped instinctively, if the other one was in danger. She was a girl. She was only interested in boring things. And she behaved like an idiot when she saw boys in her age. Probably he and Violet would quarrel until the end of their lives. But nonetheless he did not want her to be dead.

But the all of that didn't explain why this dream affected him that much. And why the dream on the island was different of his dreams nowadays. He put his arms around his legs and pulled them to his chest. Thoughtfully he tried to remember, what could have happened on the island that could have changed his dream in that way. He had been in his enemies territory. But why should he dream of his mother in that case? He had been rather confused. That decreased the chance to dream something, that calmed him down. He had been allowed to use his superpowers for the first time in order to help other ones. Okay, but shouldn't he have dreamt about his powers in that case? Oh yeah, and he and Violet had slept alone in the jungle.

Dash flung open his eyes as this thought hit him. In the first moment his brain refused to take note of the thought, that he could have dreamt about the gentle touch of his mothers hand only because Violet caressed him in reality. Dozens of counter-arguments flew through his mind, but at the same time he began to remember. That the whole dream had been very realistic... but the touch of his mothers hand had still been more realistic than the flames. He had relaxed and had calmed down immediately. This touch... his mother... jungle... Violet...

"No!", he said loud. Drops of sweat formed themselves on his forehead and his legs began to hurt cause of his grip. He tried to laugh out mocking, but somehow it sounded wrong. "Never! Why should Violet car... do SUCH a thing? More likely she would have beaten me up... or would have tried at least."

But deep inside the doubt remained nevertheless. In his imagination the smiling shape of his mother began to fade. The hand which gave him a stroke remained, but it became smaller. He knew this hand. It belonged to a female, which he knew very well. But he still refused to admit, that he had seen his mother in the dream, because someone had actually caressed him. Demonstratively he lay down, pulled his blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes.

Not a good idea. In his fantasy he was forced to watch the moment when he awaked cuddled up to his sister in the jungle. He had never been more ashamed than this time! Because he had slept WELL, and that at the side of his sister! If his friends in school ever came to know that, they would finish with him. In the first days after his big adventure he had tried to ignore her. He knew that boys and girls couldn't get along well, but it was even worse with brothers and sisters!

But even he had to admit, that he enjoyed sharing a secret with her. To go crime fighting with her and their parents. He had just been shocked as he realised, that he and Violet helped each other without thinking about it. Dash groaned and flung his eyes open. That was so EMBARASSING! How should he find sleep this night?

Frustrated he whipped the blanket aside and stood up. It was useless. He simply HAD to know it, otherwise he would sleep no more minute. Although he did not know exactly, how he should find out, his feet worked automatically, left his room and took him with them. But as they suddenly stopped, Dashs thoughts focused onto his position. And he flung his eyes open. He stood before Violets room!

NO! He mustn't do that! He did not know exactly, what would happen, if she found him exploring her room, but it was clear that it would be worse than simple house arrest by his parents. Probably she would wake up the whole house with her shouts, or she would simply kill him. The trust between the family members, that they had shared since Syndromes attack, would vanish into the cloud of frustration, that had been in their house before Syndrome.

However... he did not have a choice. If he wanted to know whether it had been her hand, that he had felt through his dream, then he had only one infinitesimal small chance: He had to touch her. He screwed his mouth in disgust cause of shame as he imagined that, but he stretched out his hand nonetheless and grabbed the handle. He breathed out deeply before he pushed the handle down as slowly as possible, then he opened the door very cautiously. He was incredibly relieved, that he caused hardly a noise, but that did not reduce his fear very much. Slowly he entered the dark room.

No furious voice welcomed him as he slipped into the room, which was a good thing, but he was prepared for the worst. Cautiously he looked around, while he continued to infiltrate the enemies territory step by step. Obviously he looked into Violets area from time to time, but although they got along better now they had never entered the rooms of the other one. It looked similar her old room, which was amazing, cause the old one was razed to the ground by Syndrome. On the other hand the government had spared nether trouble nor expense to provide them a new home. It seemed like she had given a rather detailed list to Rick.

Dashs train of thought ended as he heard someone mumbling before himself. He froze in his movement and exquisite horror scenarios (in which Violet played the main role) entered his mind. After a minute in which he stopped breathing, he dared to relax again. Nothing to worry about, Dash, she only mumbled in her sleep. For the first time since he had entered the room he looked at Violet.

The girls sleep was apparently rather troubled. The biggest part of her blanket laid on the floor and her long black hair hid her sleeping face. He noticed nervously how her fingers twitched, but at least she did not wake up. He could hardly recognize something of her face, and therefore he cautiously crept closer to her bed. He questioned feverishly whether he should dare to touch her hand in order to confirm his suspicion, but in that moment he looked onto her eyelids. They twitched! He stopped moving. Her breathing was restless! If he touched her, she would have probably waked up! He had to get out of here!

"Tony..."

He had turned around, but this word let it froze again. Slowly he turned back his head. Violets face looked strangely unhappy. That was absurd, cause she spoke of her dream boy. What was the matter?

"Don't go..."

Dash lifted his eyebrow. Did she have a nightmare too? Violet moved jerkily, whereupon he grew pale. But she did not wake up. Instead something happened he'd never have expected: Tears started to form in her eyes. It was hard to see in this dark room, but the remaining light was enough to see the developing water drops. Dashs chin fell downward.

"No... freak..."

Dash closed his mouth. He understood. She dreamt, that Tony dumped her, because she had superpowers. He remembered a discussion between her and their mother a few days ago. She was scared about the fact, that Tony could find out by accident, who she really was and that he would not like her anymore after that, but her mum had calmed her down. Elastigirl had had a few boyfriends in her civil life too, but no one of them had realised something about her secret life. The concept of his mum dating other guys than his dad had sounded so strange to him, that he had not listened any longer.

Dash felt helpless. What should he do now? The smartest choice would probably be the retreat into his room, after that he could forget the whole thing. But it did not feel right now, when Violet moved again jerkily. He was still considering, whether he should wake up his mum, but suddenly he saw a reflecting point, which slid down the cheek of his sister. A tear! Violet was actually crying! Apparently the Tony in her dream dumped her. For one very strange short moment Dash felt anger for the boy. Violet was HIS sister! Couldn't Tony make his own sister unhappy?

Then he caught himself again and squinted. Heavens, that was only a dream. He had had nightmares too, that was nothing special. Tomorrow she wouldn't probably even remember it anymore. Nevertheless... something disturbed him about the thought, that she was unhappy. Perhaps it was the fact, that their life had been a paradise since their big adventure. Not even school could make him sad, and at home everything was perfect too. Their father cared about his children again, if he wasn't at work, their mother was more relaxed, cause they got along so well now and he and Violet enjoyed their new secret life. In such moments nobody should be unhappy.

Quiet sobs turned the scales. Dash turned around again and returned to his sleeping sister. He felt strange... like he was only a watcher, while his body acted on it's own. Because he would perhaps study Violets face... but he would definitely not stroke her hair out of her face! As he became aware of that, he moved his hand away as cautiously as possible. Had he gone insane? She could have waked up at any time! But strangely enough she seemed to sleep even better now... at least more peacefully.

After short moment of hesitation he moved his hand again and clasped Violets thin fingers gently. Now it was time to stick his neck out. He closed his eyes and concentrated completely onto the touch. Obviously he was very cautious and did not dare to grasp her hand more tightly, besides of that she might probably never have touched him on Syndromes island at all, but nevertheless he tried to compare the two impressions. His thumb rubbed her back of her hand while his fingers clasped hers gently. He had a very strange feeling while doing that... very strange, but not unknown to him.

Dash opened his eyes and stared down at their hands. He was speechless. He wasn't completely sure yet, but deep inside he believed that this feeling was the same as the one he felt on the island, when the picture of his mother had replaced the picture of the flame wave in his dream. His mind still tried to deny, that his sister had comforted him, but the longer he felt her hand the more... the hand!

At first he intended to throw it away, but he was able to control himself and put it carefully back onto the bed. His face was red like a tomato. He had just been lost in thoughts, exactly! He did NOT enjoy this feeling, it had been embarrassing! He looked at Violets face as a precaution.

He had barely seen her in this way, and for gods sake, he had to meet her every day. In the past his sister had been constantly bad-tempered, had looked daggers at everyone even at home. Now she was still mostly very serious and sometimes even grumpy, but you could see her being good-tempered and even smiling much more often. But THIS expression in her face he had seen barely... she smiled and her face was beaming with joy and peace. It seemed like she had no problems at all. Dash wasn't able to look away from her. For one short moment he thought that he understood, why her boyfriend couldn't be without her just for a few days.

"Tony..."

Dash flung open his eyes and blushed again as he heard this name. Now it was clear to him why she slept so peacefully. As he had touched her, the Tony in her dream suddenly had to have returned to her, he thought as he crept out of the room. Again he was very, very quiet, because if she spotted him NOW, he would simply die... and he was not sure whether this would happen cause of her vengeance or his own embarrassment.

"Gross", he mumbled and watched his hand distrustfully.

He swore that his sister would never, NEVER find out something of this event. He was pretty sure now, that she had comforted him on the island, but that was no longer important to him. She had driven away his nightmare and he had driven away hers. While he went to bed, he decided that they were even. It was not important (and maybe even dangerous) to mention that sometime. Because if she knew, what had happened this night, she would lead him a dog's life.

She was his sister. They got along with each other better now. They worked together well. But that did not mean, that she wouldn't pick a quarrel with him or get him into hot water if she had the chance to! Because brothers and sisters weren't meant to live together peacefully!

Helen Parr would have great fun knowing all the secret thoughts of her children. Fortunately parents do not know everything.


End file.
